


【声云】혈류～Bloodstream（3）

by Stsss_33



Series: 【声云】혈류～Bloodstream [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stsss_33/pseuds/Stsss_33
Summary: < 血流～Bloodstream > 文/三叹三声收鬼畜邪魅腹黑亲王吸血鬼攻×暴躁炸毛天然初拥吸血鬼受————————黑发艺声×金发钟云————————*水仙\自攻自受，中二警告，架空吸血鬼paro，私设多，考据党退散；*有肉，喜欢擦边球。可能OOC，BUG有，请勿较真；***有少量ABline\圭云夹带，雷者慎入***
Relationships: all艺声 - Relationship, 声云
Series: 【声云】혈류～Bloodstream [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106330
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【声云】혈류～Bloodstream（3）

/// ///  
金钟云从西装内衬里抽出一张绒布黑底的洒金请帖，交给站在门边西装革履的侍从，然后和黑发男人一起，被恭恭敬敬地邀请进屋。  
男人所说的满月血族晚宴，在一个中世纪别墅中举行——金钟云只在老英国电影里才见到过的地方。这里有别于男人的住所，吊顶大厅极尽浮华，繁复的装饰，炫目的水晶灯，雅致的壁画，整个宴会浪漫而华美，让人啧啧称奇。  
再看晚宴上与他们擦肩而过的，雍容华贵的贵族太太，秀丽端庄的千金小姐，温文尔雅的高挑绅士。一一掠过眼前的白皙肩颈，裸露手臂，纤细手腕……  
金钟云猛咽一口口水，被略长的额发挡住的眼睛不露声色地四下搜寻。  
身侧的男人塞给他一杯香槟，沉声警告：“这里随便一个人都比你高祖母的年龄还要大，别轻举妄动，乖乖跟着我。”  
他的高祖母要是还活着的话，都快两百岁了。金钟云打了个寒颤，再不敢觊觎那些人——或者应该说是吸血鬼的肉体，亦步亦趋地跟在男人身后。自然忽略了周遭宾客看见自己时，慌乱疑惑的反应。  
——金发少年完全不知道，他此时全身上下都是男人的味道。  
被他吸过血后，身上就已经刻上了血族亲王的烙印，那是无形却强势的，足够叫那些低位血族震慑于亲王的强大气息，不禁退避三舍。  
尽管如此，依旧有人不怕死地撞进男人怀里，贴着华丽水钻的长指甲拨弄着他胸前的纽扣，刻意放软的声线卖力地诱惑着禁欲的男人，邀请他一起去舞池共舞一曲。  
黑发男人好看的眉头皱得紧紧，眉头一压，那双狭长的眸子瞬间变得锐利凌人。  
他出于礼貌没有推开她，只冷冷地沉声警告：“这位女士，请你自重。”  
“呀呀呀！”就在这时，一双修长好看的手揽住女人赤裸的肩头。  
来人将她自然地往自己怀里一带，眼睛却自始至终停留在黑发男人那张淡漠姝艳的脸上，“臭小子，怎么能对美丽的女性这样无礼？”  
男人没有理睬他，径自带着金钟云在角落的长沙发上坐下，双腿交叠，优雅地端起一杯盛着猩红酒液的高脚杯。  
“乖，先自己去玩儿，哥哥一会儿再来找你。”金希澈贴在女人耳边暧昧地说道。她立刻被迷得神魂颠倒，捧着脸乖乖走远了。  
希澈将人打发了，才噙着一抹勾人的微笑走到男人身后，手指撩过他的黑发。  
“喂，太不像话了吧？我们这么久没见，好不容易能请到你来参加我的party，居然还带了个漂亮的金发小男孩来气我呢？”  
希澈摸着他柔顺的发，将他垂落在鬓边略长的发丝挽在耳后，指尖有意无意地触碰到他白皙的侧脸。  
他微微弯腰，饱满的嘴唇附在黑发男人耳边，富有磁性的声音揶揄道：“……艺声啊。原来你以前这么可爱，不愧是我的弟弟。”  
艺声烦躁地“啧”了一声，偏头躲开，抬头看了一眼不远处正在把玩铜雕摆件的金发少年。看他的样子应该是没有听见，这才稍微放下了心，扭头瞪向金希澈：“你再这样不正经下去，等这件事情办妥了，我可不会再对你客气了。”  
希澈挑眉一笑，长腿一跨挨着他坐下，孟浪地贴近艺声的身体，“这样就生气了还得了？你不会想知道我究竟想把你弄成什么样子的……”  
艺声登时一抬腿踢过去，希澈眼疾手快地攥住了他纤细的脚踝，顺势将腿拉开——场面一下子有些难以控制，居然无意把自己放在弱势了，此时两人的姿势还有些糟糕。  
艺声架开双腿，想挣却挣不开，咬牙忍耐的小模样可叫人心痒痒了。金希澈舔了舔唇，却也不敢玩过火，看他本来就兴致不高，再逗弄下去怕是真要生气了，立马松开了手。  
艺声整了整自己的礼服，不耐烦地问：“你说的那些人呢？”  
“放心，你交给我的事情，我无论如何都会办好的。”希澈正色道，“银赫就在休息室中，他是这次施展血引的主巫师，他会告诉你你想知道的。”  
男人迫不及待地就起身进了一旁的休息室。

那头，金钟云百无聊赖地拿着香槟，在挂满壁画的偏厅转悠。  
看男人和相识的朋友在一起时，气氛微妙又亲密，旁人根本融入不进去。他也不知道男人费尽气力把自己留在他身边、带他来这个奇怪的血族宴会又有什么目的。  
只想着，不管怎么样，熬过今晚就可以摆脱那个奇怪的人了吧。  
他微微仰起头，打在壁画上的灯光映落进他的眼睛，细长的凤眼里像是落满了一片闪烁星子。  
少年端着酒杯，微曲着一条腿，有着繁复绣花、色彩明艳的高定西装裹着他颀长的身体，平时散下的金发此时扣在耳后，露出钥匙样式的金色耳坠，让他看起来少了素日的随性，多了几分端庄。  
发亮的眸子，被酒液浸润的红唇，高扬的修长脖颈，这样的打扮俨然一位异族王子，慵贵优雅。  
只这么看着，要不是有发色的明显差别，真的和那个男人太像了——金希澈站在门外，意味深长地眯了眯眼睛。  
金钟云转身正要踱步出屋，就猛地对上了堵在门外的男子。  
那人微卷的长发及胸，被看似随意地低低束在脑后，一身刺绣长款西服和宝石配饰让他的装扮显得尤其美艳又浮华。  
他记得这是艺声的朋友，同样也是高位血族。只好礼貌性地点了点头，就要绕过他往外走。  
谁知道金希澈用手肘撑着门框，挡住了他的去路，一双深邃的大眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯住金钟云，充满侵略性的眼神看得少年很是恼火。  
“借过。”  
金希澈充耳不闻，玩味地扯起一边嘴角，突然不明所以地说：“原来小家伙真的长得很嫩……”  
“你说什么？”金钟云再如何迟钝，也觉得是被男人调戏了，毫不客气地瞪视过去。  
而金希澈却有些出神。  
他与艺声初遇时，虽然艺声还没有现如今尊贵的身份和强大的能力，却已经如一个五百岁的初代血族一样沉闷沧桑了。  
艺声那时候喜穿复古的宽大衣服，套在身上空荡荡的，衬得身形越发纤细，又因为苍白的脸色，整个人带着一种柔弱的易碎感，被长刘海遮住的漂亮眼睛都是晦暗的，虚弱得让人格外心疼。  
想来他也有懵懂无知，或许意气风发的时候——面前的少年依旧拥有一副精致姝艳的面孔，明明和自己一般高，但由于肩膀窄小和过瘦的原因，显得有些孱弱。  
但他的眼睛里有光，神采奕奕的，像一只蓄势待发的猛兽。让金希澈不禁幻想，如果能早一些遇见他，是不是就能看见他睁着这样一双潋滟的眸子，充满信任、一脸依赖地看着自己……  
只是这样一想，就心头发烫。  
金钟云不知道面前这人心中早已翻江倒海，他拼命按捺住暴躁的情绪，皱着眉警告了几句，见金希澈依旧纹丝不动地杵在那儿挡路，咬了咬牙，啐了一声：“你究竟什么意思，想做什么？”  
媚人的狭长凤眸直直望进希澈的眼睛里，琥珀色的瞳孔泛起异样的光泽，足够迷得人荡魂夺魄：“现在，我要你——离开这里。”  
催眠却没有起到意料中的效果。  
反倒是金钟云一对上希澈的眼，险些魂都被勾进那双快要溺死人的桃花眼中。等到他奋力回过神来，发现自己居然靠在男人怀里。希澈垂着眼，戏谑道：  
“你真可爱……艺声难道没有告诉你，吸血鬼之间是不能催眠对方的吗？啧啧，不要再用你那双漂亮的眼睛盯着我看了，我怕我会忍不住亲你的。”  
金钟云吓了一跳，急忙惊慌失措地推开他，脚尖一点就逃也似地蹿了个没影。  
此次宴会邀请的血族不算很多，他所在的这片区域又属于高级会客区，没有别墅主人的同意不得进入。大部分宾客都聚集在大厅社交，这里十分阒寂，金钟云只能听见壁灯烛火燃烧时的微弱噼啪声，和皮鞋摩擦地毯的悉索声。  
他漫无目的地在长廊中走着，凭着记忆找回去的路。恍惚间，脑海中不由想起刚才金希澈说的话。  
吸血鬼之间是不能催眠对方的？可是……  
思绪回到几天前。

血族亲王带着刚长牙的小吸血鬼在斯玛镇上四处觅食，不过短短几日，金钟云就从蒙昧无知到游刃有余，熟练掌握了血族的异能优势。  
如今自己不费吹灰之力就能掌控他人，又力大无比，行动如风驰电掣，他整个人飘得不行，甚至都要不把亲王放在眼里了。  
他看着窝在皮艺沙发上，正摸着手上银戒暗自出神的艺声，玩心大起，一个瞬移晃到他面前。谁知人家连一个眼神都没有给他。  
金钟云欺身而上，单膝跪在沙发坐垫上，一手撑住靠背，整个人呈一个把艺声圈在身下的姿势，看着男人的眼神凌厉强势。  
他嚣张地“呀”了一声，男人才把那双令人惊艳的眼睛抬起，望进少年暗流涌动的瞳孔时——艺声就知道他在搞什么鬼了。  
“——听好了，把你手上的戒指，给我。”  
偏偏金钟云离他很近，说话时，那张蜜粉色的猫咪嘴开开合合，能得见里头整齐的牙齿和冶红的舌头。说完，他又有些紧张似的咬了咬唇，这副小模样简直像是在勾引。  
和着少年的柔和沙嗓，艺声仿佛真的被蛊惑了。  
他默默地摘下了食指上的戒指。  
金钟云一愣，随即一把夺过银戒，乐得眉飞色舞，笑起来颇有些傻气。  
很快又佯装正色，冲男人扬了扬下巴，“去，给我倒杯红酒。”  
艺声乖顺地给他端来一杯装着猩红液体的酒杯，金钟云抿了一口，竟然觉得这次的酒微苦中带着一丝尤其美味的腥甜。  
却其实是男人知道小孩不大喜甜度太低的酒味，特意在里头掺了鲜血。艺声抱着手臂站在一旁，看着小孩还能玩出什么花样来。  
金钟云舔舔嘴角残留的酒液，意犹未尽地咂了咂嘴，又把高贵的亲王当作仆从使唤，一边让他做这做那，一边小脑袋里正琢磨着还能怎么玩他呢。  
“够了，你跟我来。”  
金钟云拍拍手，小跑着来到角落里的房间，指着房间内琳琅满目的一堆熟悉的惩戒器具，说，“进去，把自己铐起来——快呀。”  
艺声忍不住挑了挑眉。呵，真能耐了。  
但他自己都低估了自己对金钟云的纵容程度。  
只见男人单手插兜，大步流星地走进房内，从容地解下挂在墙上的银质镣铐。随着机括扣紧的“啪嗒”声，镣铐铐住他纤细的手腕，让那双手看起来尤其孱弱且带着病态的美艳感。  
金钟云倒吸一口冷气。  
一身矜贵西装的男人，双手被缚，跪坐在绣有精致纹样的地毯上，过长的细碎刘海遮住了那对血红的眸子，露出的鼻梁到下巴的弧度精致得如同雕刻的艺术品，微弯的嘴角不知是对他自不量力的讥讽，还是自嘲一般的宠溺。  
他不得不承认，这样的男人……实在太激发人的虐待欲了。  
金钟云在一旁挂满器具的墙上一阵挑挑拣拣，信手取下一根有韧度的短鞭。碰到鞭绳的时候还被不小心灼伤了，他赶紧握住鞭头，挑衅地挑起男人的下颚。  
浸过马鞭草汁液的鞭绳一触碰到皮肤，立刻炸起“滋啦”一声烧毁肤表的声音。  
艺声忍痛皱了皱眉。少量马鞭草虽然不至于要了吸血鬼的命，但肤肉被腐蚀的灼痛感，对于五感放大的吸血鬼来说，真的是生不如死了。  
金钟云见状，略有些胆怯地收了收手，但想起上一回在这里受的屈辱，现在有这样好的报复机会，错过就可惜了！  
他避开男人裸露的皮肤，鞭子划过剪裁合体的西服和丝绸衬衫，轻巧地挑开上头几颗扣子。  
男人一向是将扣子一丝不苟地拢到最上头一颗的，本是高贵禁欲的洛可可衬衫，此时领口大开的模样，平添了十分的色欲，白皙的锁骨和前胸皮肤好像在烛火下闪着细密的光泽。  
少年猛吞一口残唾。  
他早知道这个血族亲王有着令人惊艳的美貌，却终究是个男性，他应该不为所动才对。  
然而此时此刻，却被这样精致的长相，和艺声身上独特的成熟韵味，以及凌厉的性感给迷得有些晕头转向。  
不得了……真的不得了……  
就在他继续用鞭子拨开碍事的衣物时，忽然眼尖地瞥见男人肩颈处刺眼的一片血红。却不等他眨眼的功夫，就被艺声迅猛地一把攥住了短鞭。  
“笨蛋。”艺声眼疾手快地拢好衣服，转而嘲笑道，“催眠已经失效了都不知道。”  
金钟云瞪大眼睛：“哎？什么时候？”  
艺声不回答，只盯住他水润的唇，缓缓贴近他的身体，仿佛带有魔力的手牵扯着锁链，在他身上往复游移。  
金钟云好像被一条巨大的蟒蛇缠绕住了，那冷冰冰、黏糊糊的感觉令人毛骨悚然，又不禁敏感地颤栗。  
“你、你……又要干什么？”  
男人的手灵活地钻进他外套中，贴着里衣一阵摩挲，都快把金钟云摸软了，终于探到哪一处，才叹息一声，收了手，“找到了。”  
金钟云看见他手上闪闪发亮的戒指，才后知后觉地反应过来刚才他是在做什么。为自己丢脸的反应感到万分耻辱，脑内把方才铐在这里任人为所欲为的血族亲王侵犯了一遍又一遍，咬咬牙才忍住没爆出脏话来。  
既然吸血鬼之间不能使用催眠异能，那么那时候的男人的反应，都是装出来的吗？  
金钟云苦恼地啃了啃指节，正在百思不得其解的时候，忽地听到一旁的盥洗室内传来一阵痛苦的干呕声。  
他一惊，下意识走上前去。  
不想竟然是刚刚还在他脑海中作乱的男人——艺声扶着洗手台，虚弱地垂着头，眉头锁得紧紧，额头上的青筋一根根突起，陡然呕出一口黑血来！  
接着只见一条条可怖的纹路从侧颈处腐烂的伤口蔓延而上。  
他痛苦地呜咽了一声，脱力般伏在台面上，甚至有大颗泪水和着吐出的黑血落进洗手池中。  
他脆弱得像是即将坠落到水泥地面上的玻璃天鹅。

金钟云惊愕得不知该上前还是逃跑，害怕地退后了一步。  
艺声这才堪堪缓过神来，见他来了，以迅雷不及掩耳之势把门关上。不过几秒又若无其事地打开门，仪表整齐，风度翩翩地走了出来。  
要不是看见他异常苍白的嘴唇，金钟云真以为刚才只是自己眼花了。  
见男人似乎是没事了，少年强压下心中的担心，促狭道：“第一次看见伟大的亲王殿下居然有这么脆弱的样子。”  
艺声故作坦然：“只不过不小心吸食了低级人类的血，是身体正常的排异反应而已。”  
金钟云暗嗤一声，腹诽着真是矫情兮兮的“贵族”。但见男人明显有事隐瞒，却不愿意多说，就也识相的没有多问，尴尬地努了努嘴：“没什么事的话……我下去要一杯酒，马上回来。”  
艺声点点头。想他身上带着自己的气味，应该不会有不怕死的血族去轻易招惹他，才放心让他走出自己的视线。  
金钟云立即逃也似地离开男人身边，喘了一口气。  
回想盥洗室里的那一幕，再结合前不久无意发现的男人身上奇怪的伤，让他十分在意，自己却十分抵触这种微妙的心情，连忙甩了甩头，一旋身越过舞池。  
正这时，他敏感地发觉有人正盯着自己。  
隔得很远，因为他根本无从分辨那道眼神从何而来，但却能清晰地感受到那人身上的寒气，和眼神中裹挟的阴鸷。  
顿时心里一紧，像有人按着自己的脑袋浸在冰冷的海水中，窒息而惊骇。  
金钟云紧张地攥了攥拳头，警惕地一一扫过晚宴上的宾客。

冷不防面前站了一个人。  
“钟云学长。”那人一身长款黑风衣，绅士地递给他一杯散发着血腥气的红酒，微微躬身，“请。”  
金钟云都不知道他是什么时候悄无声息地近身的，木讷地接过酒杯，看着面前的人惊讶地近乎失声：“你、你你……圭贤？你？”  
曺圭贤挑了挑眉，他浓眉大眼的，外表看起来亲和无害，尤其是一双小狼狗似的眼睛清澈见底，让人忽视了他黢黑的瞳孔中，闪过的一丝不易察觉的危险。  
金钟云一时有点不知所措。  
等一下，圭贤怎么会出现在满是血族的晚宴上？难道他也……  
然而望向圭贤露出的一截白皙手腕，能清晰地透过肤肉看见里面青色的血管，和血液流动的声音，完全有别于血族的自然生态。  
他还是人类，没有错。  
圭贤自然而然地拉近与金钟云之间的距离，大手有意无意地抚弄他后颈处毛茸茸的短发。  
也不知是看见他、犹如在丛林中迷失方向的小鹿般灵动的双眸；还是埋伏许久后，猎物即将到手的快意——曺圭贤现在的心情十分愉悦，笑说：“学长可是亲王殿下身边的人呢，这么迟钝可不好。”  
“到底是怎么一回事？”金钟云质问道。  
万万没想到，他一直疼爱的学弟居然也卷进了这个圈子中——又或者说，看他身为人类却能在全是吸血鬼的宴会上安然无恙，甚至行动自如，他的身份或许比自己想象的还要神秘。  
圭贤压低声音：“学长，跟我来吧。我会一一向你交待清楚的。”  
金钟云闻言，毫无防备地就跟了上去。面对相熟的学弟，可谓是一点警戒心都没有，再者对方不论怎么说也是个普通人类，他身为超自然生物，想必动动手就能把人捏死。  
“那个，圭贤，上次在水吧……”金钟云嗫嚅了一阵，想起那时候让学弟置身于危险之中，他就万分愧疚。满心希望那时的催眠确实起效了，却听圭贤温柔地轻笑了一声。  
“学长应该知道，马鞭草是吸血鬼的克星之一吧？”  
金钟云当然知道。他看着曺圭贤晃了晃手腕上的十字架手环——他是个虔诚的基督徒——“我随身佩戴马鞭草，血族的催眠对我来说，完全无效。”  
……金钟云闭了闭眼，忍住一脚飞踢到曺圭贤身上的冲动。  
这他妈一个个的演技高超，都在把他当傻子耍吗？戏弄他就那么好玩吗？！  
曺圭贤向来喜欢逗这个哥哥，看金钟云炸毛的样子只觉得可爱得要命，每次都要把人惹得气呼呼地要来揍自己为止。  
“对不起呀，钟云哥。”  
见弟弟卖乖，金钟云也没了脾气，况且这事说来还是自己对不住圭贤。他摆了摆手，说了句“算了”，正要让他交代他在这里的原因时，猛地后颈一痛——  
他反应迅速地侧身避开！  
正要拔腿就跑，却已经晚了一步，只来得及看见圭贤狰狞的脸，和闪着寒光的针头，便眼前一黑，耳边还依稀回荡着他那句“对不起”。  
曺圭贤抱起瘫软的少年，如鬼魅一般转瞬消失在宴会中。

/// ///  
艺声看着金钟云走出了自己的视线范围，才卸下一身伪装，无力地靠在墙上，仰着头喘息。  
恍惚听见有人靠近时的脚步声，他有恃无恐地顿了几秒，才漫不经心地抬眼，微挑的凤眼清冷而凌厉，叫人心头猛地一颤。  
来人是金希澈。  
“怎么哭了？”  
希澈走上前，微微拂开挡住艺声大半张脸的额发。  
他哭过后，泪痕还没干透，在脸上结出几道泛白的水渍。  
希澈仿佛被惊艳似的眨了眨眼，只觉得那像冬天窗玻璃上的剔透霜花，连眉目都像积着冰雪，只这么撩着眼看过来，就瞬间夺取了他视野中所有的光彩。  
“你哭起来真漂亮”——这句话他可没敢说出来。否则下一刻艺声就要一手插进自己胸口，把心脏挖出来了。  
“哭什么哭。”艺声用手指揩了把脸，有些不自然地闪了闪眼睛，“只是刚才毒素发作，太难受了。”  
只有在哥哥面前，才会暂时放下防备，愿意露出脆弱的一面啊。  
希澈心都痛了，“还没有找到当初转化你的那个人吗？”  
“就算抓住他又怎么样？他也是携带狼人毒素的血族，我如今都病入膏肓了，想必他早就死透了。”艺声干咳了几声，“现在唯一的方法就是找到药剂，才能救他……救我。”  
金希澈见了他病态的模样，特别想把他拥进怀中。他伸手扯了扯艺声的领子，艺声皱眉：“……别看了。”  
那人却不听，直接将领子一把扒开，露出他肩窝处一大片血肉模糊的腐肉——狼人毒素已经进一步恶化了。  
“……我们用了一百多年的时间，才找到扭曲时空的办法，而你现在情况不容乐观，找到他又花了太多精力导致毒素提前发作……你是在过度消耗生命啊！臭小子，呀……”  
修长的手指避开伤处，颤抖地在周边白皙的皮肤上碰触。金希澈骂骂咧咧了几句，也不知该说些什么，或者说什么都没有用，他恨不能代他受苦。  
艺声不禁缩了缩肩膀，咬着嘴唇，用性感沙哑的声音闷哼出声，本因疼痛吐血后变得苍白的唇渐渐透出水润的、妖冶的红。  
“都怪我，是我回去的时机晚了，没能赶在他被转化前救下他……而我拖着这副苟延残喘的身体，到头来也只能是这样……”  
他叹了口气，拉开希澈的手，“别乱碰，要是不小心染上了狼毒可不是闹着玩的。你也想死不成？”  
“我让银赫去调配缓解伤口的药，会好起来的。”希澈帮着他整理散乱的衣领，“我会尽全力帮你的。再给哥一点时间。”  
向来混不吝样的希澈难得真挚起来，艺声真的很不习惯，因为害羞，无故生气地踹了他一脚，“少跟我动手动脚，净说些好听的话！赶紧办事去。”  
希澈笑着应声说好，转身离开之时又被那人低哑的声音叫住。  
艺声的音色醇厚低沉，好似有重量，却又一阵风似的轻盈地消散在耳畔。他说：“谢谢你，希峰哥。”  
“……”  
一向和艺声打打闹闹、相互调戏的金希澈，反而破天荒地红透了脸，骂了句什么就跑开了。  
艺声不禁失笑，转而又冷了脸，想起先前银赫在休息室时对他说的话。

“血引仪式必须在满月当日的零点举行，才能保证百分百成功。”  
“你想好了？真的要转变回人类吗？”  
艺声抿了抿唇，“除非死亡。不然我别无选择。”  
“然而转化药剂只有一支。”  
“你既然已经把过去的自己找回来了，那么你们之间，最终总有一个人会死。”  
……

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> （写于2018.5.25）  
> 前面两章埋的伏笔基本上都用上了，这章看完应该大概能看懂我写的是什么故事了吧qwq？？是真的水仙哦！是真的自己爱上自己哈哈哈哈
> 
> #唉太美了，爱上长大后成熟性感的自己了怎么办#
> 
> ——————————————————————————————————  
> 金发是少年时的云，主要取的性格点是：刚出道的懵懂稚气｜五次元思维｜爱炸毛｜狠厉暴躁｜不卖萌却天然萌
> 
> 黑发是现在完全熟透的温柔云，主要取的性格点是：眼泪大势｜心思敏感｜偶尔会很脆弱｜克里斯马黑道大佬


End file.
